sooty_0104fandomcom-20200215-history
Sooty's Magic Garden
Sooty's Magic Garden is a series 2 episode that was first shown on November 19, 2002. It was written by Simon Rushton. There is also a picture book with the same name released earlier in 1993. The episode is also featured on the Magical Childrens Favourites DVD made by HIT Entertainment. Plot Miki is reading the latest edition of her favorite comic, Wonderduck. As she gets into the climax of the story, she is disappointed once she finds out she has to get another comic to finish it. Vicki walks in with a bag of manure she just bought from the shop for Richard's gardening project. Miki then asks to get another edition of her comic in case she goes back to the shop. Soo then walks in excitedly to tell them what Richard is up to. Richard is then seen talking to a flower while the gang look at him awkwardly. He then tells them it's for a project to bring plants out in the yard. Sooty and Sweep then ask if they would like to help grow some flowers. Richard gets them one pack of sunflower seeds and one pot each. However, Sooty doesn't seem to understand the concept of plants growing and wonders why they aren't growing fast enough. Richard claims the only thing that will work is to give the plants patience. A skit is seen with Sooty and Sweep adjusting their plants so one gets a bigger plant than the other. Vicki returns from the shop with more manure from the shop and Miki asks where her new comic is, only to find it in the bag dirty with manure. Sooty and Sweep grow tired of waiting and Sooty uses his magic to create some water that can magically grow plants faster. Once their job is done, Richard calls the gang down for a special dinner consisting of liver stew. Vicki notices something growing out near the front desk and it turns out to be the magic plants growing rapidly all throughout the hotel, blocking the exit doors and causing Soo to freak out. Richard wants an explaination from Sooty and Sweep (they done stuff like this before so he knows its them) and Sooty explains they used magic water to grow plants faster. Richard is of course unimpressed and tells them to get rid of the mess and undo the magic. Miki is trapped in one of the plants and help her get down by magically removing the plant. Once the magic is erased, so is her comic, and she continues to fret about not having her story finished. Day turns to night and the gang head off to bed. The next morning, Soo discovers that Sooty and Sweep's have grown without the use of magic after all, deeming it possible. Sooty notices his flower is shorter than Sweeps and jokingly cuts it off with a scissor. Also, Vicki has managed to find the last remaining copy of the Wonderduck comic and Miki is finally happy that she can finish her comic. End Credit sequence Just like in the beginning of the episode, Miki reads her comic and is once again annoyed that she has to continue the story by buying another comic, hating when it happens. Characters Sooty Sweep Richard Miki Vicki Soo Category:Season 2